The Devil's Greatest Trick
'The Devil's Greatest Trick' by Nico Wonderdust Have you ever heard stories from the bible and wondered, if our God is so loving and so forgiving, why, throughout history, has he been so vengeful? Why did he wipe out almost all of life on Earth with 'The Flood'? Why did he plague the Ancient Egyptians time and time again? And why does he, still, to this day, allow war and suffering on Earth? ... I have. Have you ever wondered why there is a book, "The Book", that basically tells us how we must live our lives in order to go to heaven when we die? We must abide by 10 commandments or suffer an eternity of pain, but, God will also forgive our sins... This book is full of contradictions and stories about how our "all-forgiving all-loving" God, murders, tortures and abuses his power! Let me ask you, is this a being you wish to worship? Is this a being who's "house" you wish to move into for all eternity? Have you ever heard of the satanic bible? Do you know the 11 Satanic Commandments? Allow me to enlighten you, ''Number 10: Do not kill non-human animals unless you are attacked or for your food.'' ''Number 6: Do not take that which does not belong to you unless it is a burden to the other person and they cries out to be relieved.'' ''Number 5: Do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal.'' These are just the rules in which to live by, and what of Satan himself, why, in the same bible that you worship, did he ever harm a living soul? In fact, when he was in the desert with Jesus, he was actually looking out for him, basically saying, "''40 days and nights without food? You NEED to eat something or you will die"'' Jesus was willing to die for his God, and God was willing to let him, Satan has never killed, Satan has never brought harm to anyone, Satan has only ever looked out for people, in the Garden of Eden, both Adam and Eve were left naked for a perverted God to see, they knew nothing other that what God wanted them to and was asked not to eat from the Tree of Life, but Satan granted them both knowledge and free will, their eyes were opened to how cruel their God really is, and for this, they were banished, would an all-forgiving all-loving God do that? Some people say that The Devil's greatest trick was convincing the world he didn't exist, but I believe those people are wrong, we were all wrong for so long, I believe that the truth is this, The Devil's greatest trick wasn't convincing the world he doesn't exist, but convincing the world that he is God! I believe that somehow, The Devil overthrew God and banished him from Heaven, I believe that after this, he assumed both the role and the name of God and left us to worship him thinking the real God is actually The Devil, I believe this is why God is so vengeful in The Bible, I believe this is why God sends down plagues, I believe this is why God has killed yet The Devil has not, I believe they swapped places and we just don't know it and I believe when we pray to our God to join him in Heaven, our prayers are answer but we don't go where we expect. Category:Original Category:Nico Wonderdust Category:Theory Category:Thought-Provoking Category:Hell